PREGUNTAS Y CONTRAPREGUNTAS
by saranya.x
Summary: Bella lleva cuatro meses viéndolo en cada una sus clases, del examen oral depende todo: su futuro, su carrera, su vida entera, ¿podrá ella soportar la presión cuando todo pende de un hilo, incluso su corazón?¿Podrá él ser indiferente? 1er lugar Reto C.A.


**TÍTULO: PREGUNTAS Y CONTRAPREGUNTAS**

**Discaimer. La historia es mía, los personajes son nuestros inolvidables Edward y Bella que son propiedad inalienable de Stephenie Meyer, tomados prestados sin ánimo de lucro. **

**RATING: M – Para mayores de 18 años.**

**TIPO: Universo alternativo – Todos Humanos.**

**SUMARIO: Bella lleva cuatro meses viéndolo en cada una sus clases, del examen oral depende todo: su futuro, su carrera, su vida entera, ¿podrá ella soportar la presión cuando todo pende de un hilo, incluso su corazón?¿Podrá él ser indiferente? 1er lugar Reto C.A.**

**Gracias a Steph por el beteo.**

PREGUNTAS Y CONTRAPREGUNTAS

_**Por Saranya.x**_

Su mirada la estremeció por completo.

No era excitación sexual, lo tenía muy claro, a pesar de que era esa mirada oscura y penetrante aquella que la había tenido todo el semestre sujeta al hilo tenso de anhelar ser deseada por él. Era la tensión del examen oral final, del cual dependía prácticamente su carrera entera.

Las cosas no habían ido bien desde el semestre anterior y ya tenía firmado un compromiso académico que la obligaba a subir sus notas ese semestre y a no perder ninguna asignatura; haberse distraído durante esos cuatro meses en esa clase con la visión imborrable de ese cuerpo alto, musculoso y cargado de esa sensualidad masculina que siempre la había atraído tanto, no había ayudado para nada.

La voz del profesor Edward Cullen, grave y profunda, la atrajo de nuevo al aula de clase. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena engañarse, sí había mucho de excitación sexual, finalmente lo que la había hecho perderse eran las visiones y sensaciones febriles a las que le arrastraba tenerlo tan cerca. Aunque agradeció sentir eso, ya que le distrajo por un momento de su nerviosismo, no sólo ante las preguntas que podía él formular, ni ante la posibilidad tan inminente de perder su cupo en la Universidad, sino ante la idea de quedar como una absoluta estúpida ante ese hombre que hubiera deseado impresionar.

Sabía que atraerlo era una misión imposible. Ella era una chica inmadura de apenas diecinueve años, absurdamente inexperta, y a él lo había visto acompañado muy melosamente por la Dra. Denali, encargada del área de genética de la Facultad de Medicina, inteligente, una mujer madura de suaves líneas sensuales y quien sin duda tendría una gran experiencia sexual y el don de una asombrosa e ingeniosa conversación.

Y Edward era de los más afamados periodistas investigativos de su Facultad. El Times casi había logrado arrebatárselo a la Universidad en el año anterior con una más que generosa oferta, pero no contaron con que a él le gustara más enseñar que cualquier cantidad de dinero que pudieran ofrecerle. Aunque de vez en cuando, como _freelance_ sus artículos causaban revuelo en el mundo de la economía o la política.

¿Qué podía esperar ella?

Sus éxitos no eran más que simples expectativas; era insulsa, ni maquillaje usaba y los jeans raídos eran su marca distintiva. No iba a gastar lo poco que tenía de la asignación de su padre en ropa; tenía que comer, pagar la colegiatura, comprar libros… los jeans raídos tendrían que aguantar otra década más.

Aunque lamentó no haber sacrificado el almuerzo de una semana por haber llevado puesto algo mejor a ese examen, especialmente después de esa mirada especulativa que él le dirigió de arriba abajo.

"Dios, dame fuerzas", se repetía mentalmente. No era que recurriera mucho a Dios o que estuviera segura de que éste la escuchaba, pero estaba ante una situación de presión extrema; ese hombre tenía demasiado poder sobre ella, podía construirla o destruirla en un santiamén, tenía en sus manos su carrera, su mente, su cuerpo, y, probablemente, también su corazón.

Se estremeció de nuevo ante esa idea.

Él ya era viejo, tenía que hacer conciencia de eso, tendría quizá unos treinta años pasados. Bueno, cierto, tener treinta años no era técnicamente ser viejo, pero para ella con tan sólo diecinueve años, la diferencia entre ellos era un montón.

Y tenía pareja: la Doctora Denali. La preciosa, curvilínea y genial doctora. Diablos, ¿tenía que enamorarse precisamente de un espécimen masculino tan complejo y lejano de sus posibilidades? ¿Por qué no podía mejor aceptar a Mike? Le llevaba poco más de dos años, y si bien no le producía ni siquiera malos pensamientos, el chico era listo, limpio, alardeaba de que usaba siempre condón y tenía buen aliento; era apto por lo tanto para, por lo menos, iniciarse sexualmente.

Pero con él no tenía química. No como con el profesor Cullen; con él había química, física, trigonometría, todo elevado a la máxima potencia.

Él con una pose muy seria revisó sus apuntes sentado ante su amplio escritorio.

—Señorita… mmm… —revisaba la lista de estudiantes—. Lo siento, ¿me dice su nombre, por favor?

Mierda, el hombre ni siquiera recordaba quién era ella. La llama de la desilusión desplazó todos sus anteriores sentimientos. Cierto que nunca había participado muy activamente de la clase, pero siempre había deseado llamar en algo su atención, aunque nunca hubiera realizado acciones concretas para obtenerla.

—Soy Bella Swan, profesor Cullen.

"Soy la chica que suspira cada vez que te mira, la que en cada clase está atenta al timbre sensual de tu voz, a las inflexiones melódicas masculinas que envían ondas de excitación por mi cuerpo, sin poner cuidado a ninguna de tus enseñanzas; la que no ha tomado ni una sola nota de clase por estar mirándote todo el tiempo…" todo eso lo quiso decir, pero sabía que no podía, se quedó callada mordiéndose la lengua, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que por primera vez la miraron a la cara.

—Bella Swan… perfecto, tienes un récord de asistencia del cien por ciento a mi clase —dijo él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

¿Cómo es que no se había fijado antes en ella? Esa figura menuda y cubierta con esos jeans desgarrados y ese suéter que seguramente tuvo mejores tiempos… hace una década. Pero con esos cabellos largos, color caoba y como al descuido, rodeando ese rostro expresivo y esos ojos impresionantes, chispeantes de vida e inteligencia, parecía anhelante de un futuro hermoso que todavía no se le había dado.

Porque esos ojos tenían un rasgo impactante, inconfundible, le era detectable porque se había enfrentado muchas veces a ese tipo de miradas que lo transmitían todo sin callarse nada; en ellos había sufrimiento. Mucho.

Se detuvo un momento tratando de desviar sus ojos de esos otros ojos, que eran como imanes sedosos. Serenó su espíritu para poder continuar.

—¿Ya conoces la dinámica del asunto? Yo pregunto, tu respondes y yo contrapregunto. ¿Lista?

—Sí —respondió ella con un susurro nervioso.

Trató de concentrarse mientras él pronunciaba con lentitud la pregunta, la cual sonó como formulada en chino o en alguna lengua muerta del oriente arábigo. ¿No era una clase de periodismo investigativo? A ella le sonó esa pregunta como de algoritmos probabilísticos, los cuales, por cierto, tampoco sabía lo que eran.

Ella buscaba en su mente una respuesta, trató de recordar las clases, había sido siempre tan puntual y no se había perdido ni un momento; pero su mente embotada sólo recordaba el timbre de la voz del profesor, sus suaves y sensuales inflexiones, sin ningún contenido. Los segundos pasaron volando y él se veía sumamente paciente, contrario a lo que siempre se había dicho. Normalmente quería que sus estudiantes fueran al grano, que sus mentes ágiles llegaran a rápidas y certeras conclusiones, pero en ese momento le dio tiempo y se alejó directo a la ventana para mirar a través del cristal, dándole también espacio.

Eso le permitió a ella finalmente responder:

—No lo sé… —su rostro comenzó a expresar una gran angustia.

—Dado que no has respondido a la primera pregunta, no hay contrapregunta, ¿eres consciente de lo que significa eso? —indicó él con voz dura, acercándose de nuevo a su escritorio y tomando asiento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin poder pronunciar palabra de nuevo.

En ese momento a ella no le importó que con lo sucedido perdiera el cupo, que por lo tanto y en castigo, su padre le suspendería la exigua asignación mensual y que seguramente así, fracasada, tampoco le permitiría volver a casa. Lo único que le importó fue que había quedado como una estúpida-ignorante-idiota ante ese hombre.

¡Por Dios! Precisamente ante él. Luego ya pensaría en todo lo demás.

Y de pronto aunada a la angustia una sensación de vacío la abrumó. Al perder el cupo en la universidad, nunca jamás volvería a verlo; y nunca, era en ningún momento, de aquí al resto de su patética vida, de aquí a la eternidad misma.

Unas gruesas lágrimas inevitables se deslizaron por su rostro y un extraño mareo le obnubiló la mente. Cerró los ojos para no ver que ese profesor, de quien hubiera deseado su adoración —o por lo menos, su admiración—, la consideraría sin duda una lerda jovencita.

El silencio les abrumó unos instantes, ella lloraba sin sollozos tratando de tapar su rostro; y él la miraba, intentando descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que le pasaba a ella y a él. Y es que su propia reacción le era sorprendente: se le estrujó el corazón.

Y eso no era algo que pudiera tener el lujo de permitirse un profesor de su prestigio frente a una alumna ignorante.

Nada podía hacer correr la voz de que no era lo suficientemente rígido o estricto; siempre exigía la perfección a sus estudiantes, así como a sí mismo. No le era normal sentir eso. La compasión era una debilidad propia, pero también era subestimar a los demás. Tenía estudiantes capaces y sólo quería reconocerles eso: su fuerza, no sus falencias; aunque eso implicara que muchos perdieran su asignatura.

Pero con ella era distinto, era como si su capacidad de empatía estuviera disparada al cien por ciento, y sentía en su propio ser un algo doloroso en esa chica. No sabía qué hacer, aunque su instinto primario era abrazarla, eso le parecía ridículo; finalmente la pobre muchacha estaba paralizada de miedo ante él, quizá sí sabía las respuestas pero con ese temblor y ese estado de ánimo susceptible su mente se había paralizado.

Pero nunca, nunca había dado una segunda oportunidad…

La miró de nuevo, ella ya se controlaba y las lágrimas habían cesado. Se preparaba para marcharse, pasó su bolso por su cabeza y lo acomodó levantándose de la silla, y de pronto, una oleada de angustia propia le impidió dejarla ir.

La retuvo con una mano fuerte sobre su muñeca y ella lo miró de nuevo con esos ojos asombrosos, estupefacta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó pero sintió que sus palabras se habían quedado cortas a lo que quería expresar.

—Sí señor, siento todo esto…

Por Dios, esa chica parecía estar prácticamente en el desamparo, y una extrañísima sensación de querer protegerla lo cobijó como una ola, o quizá, lo arrasó como un tsunami.

—¿Qué te pasará después de esto? Sabes que tu nota es cero.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera importante.

—El semestre pasado también fue malo, deberé dejar la universidad; imagino que es lo que se esperaba de mí. Mi padre dirá "_te lo dije_" muy satisfecho de sí mismo, por haber anticipado mi fracaso —detestó que sus propias palabras exudaran tanta autocompasión—. Lo siento, lo cierto es que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, no se preocupe. Adiós profesor Cullen.

Ella hizo ademán de alcanzar la puerta pero él no la soltó.

—Entonces no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar a la ligera —le dijo él con el rostro muy cerca del suyo—. Hablemos sobre esto de nuevo, aún no reportaré tu nota —la soltó y se alejó un poco para sacar una tarjeta de un portafolio que tenía sobre el escritorio—. Ven a esta dirección hoy a las cinco de la tarde.

Ella miró la tarjeta sorprendida.

—Pero si es su apartamento, yo… —su expresión denotaba toda la confusión y los entendidos que le generaba esa extraña invitación, él lo leyó muy claro.

—No creerás que te pediré sexo a cambio de… ¡Estás loca, chiquilla! —sintió una punzada de ira ante sus sospechas—. No me gustan las mujeres que parecen recién salidas de un campo de concentración.

Ella recordó las curvas voluptuosas de la doctora Denali y se sonrojó avergonzada, echando un vistazo a su propio cuerpo.

¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir que él la deseara? Era cierto, era una locura; pero cuando él la había citado allí, no había podido evitar pensarlo. Ya le había pasado antes, se había vuelto experta en rechazar invitaciones veladas de compañeros y profesores que pensaban que ella estaba disponible sexualmente a cambio de un plato de sopa.

"Maldición", se dio cuenta él de que la había lastimado. Pero es que nunca había solucionado sus necesidades sexuales con estudiantes, ya tenía bastantes opciones disponibles: mujeres hechas y derechas, con carreras y vidas propias construidas, estilo Tanya Denali; y muchas de esas opciones abiertas ni siquiera le interesaban, las dejaba pasar o las tomaba con lo tenían disponible para dar y listo; no llegaba a un nivel de desespero como para extorsionar alumnas desnutridas.

O por lo menos, eso esperaba.

—Entonces, no entiendo…

—Debes guardarlo en el mayor secreto. Hablaremos sobre tu futuro en la universidad y veremos qué hacer para solucionarlo; no quiero llevar en mi conciencia que hayas perdido tus oportunidades.

—No es culpa suya, usted preguntó, yo no contesté; así de simple.

—Estás alterada por algo, tu mente… no la noto clara o despejada; no es tan simple. Hablaremos y punto. No faltes.

Su actitud era arrogante e irrefutable, sabía que ella obedecería. Y lo peor de todo, necesitaba que obedeciera, le era imperativo volver a hablar con ella, ayudarla de alguna manera, y aunque no había notado ni aceptaba ante sí mismo que mediara algún interés sexual, no pudo dejar de notar la extraña pulsión de su ingle cuando se hizo consciente de que aun la sujetaba por la muñeca, lo que la obligaba a mantener su cuerpo muy cerca. En ese instante ante esa mirada atónita se vio obligado a soltarla y ella palpó con suavidad su piel dolorida.

Bella salió corriendo al pasillo atestado de estudiantes sin saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. La habían despedido unos ojos profundos, color jade claro, fijos en ella; esos ojos con unas pestañas largas y sedosas que protegían esa mirada cargada de inteligencia y de turgente sexualidad. Dios, le era tan atractivo, finalmente si a él no le interesaba nada sexual, era ella la que corría el riesgo, estando solos en su apartamento, de atacarlo y suplicarle que la tocara.

No sería nada raro, dado el día tan patéticamente malo que tenía.

Pero a pesar del peligro, tenía que ir a su apartamento, la curiosidad la mataba, a pesar de esa profunda decepción porque el interés del profesor Cullen en ella, fuese de cualquier modo lejanamente sexual; él lo había dejado muy claro, sus palabras "_no me gustan las mujeres que parecen recién salidas de un campo de concentración_", la carcomían por dentro.

Jessica, su compañera inseparable de estudios, la atrapó antes de la salida para preguntarle cómo le había ido, estaba tanto o más nerviosa porque sabía que la prueba no era nada fácil y había eludido entrar hasta el momento.

—No lo sé, exactamente… —fue su dubitativa respuesta.

—¿Cómo no lo vas a saber, Bella? Es un examen oral, sabes la nota de inmediato.

—Todo fue muy extraño —y en efecto, su rostro sólo reflejaba confusión, salió corriendo y evitó que Jessica la retuviera con más preguntas.

Finalmente, aún no sabía que podía pasar, ¿qué podía decirle? Porque había ocurrido lo más paranormal del universo, algo que no había visto nadie en el mundillo del periodismo universitario conocido: El profesor Edward Cullen le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad.

El reloj nunca había avanzado con tal lentitud: horas, minutos y segundos conspiraban en contra suya pareciendo que cada vez se alejaba más de ella la hora fijada para el encuentro.

Decidió ducharse y ponerse una ropa más presentable. No era que tuviera muchas opciones, pero su pantalón negro, aunque viejo, era sin duda todavía el más presentable que tenía, y la ropa interior de algodón no era nada sensual ni tenía encaje, pero estaba limpia. Y la blusa era de seda, había sido de su madre y con la muerte de ella hacía tantos años, su ropa había pasado a pertenecerle; eran prendas anticuadas pero de telas finas que aún conservaban su belleza. Se peinó sus largos cabellos más de lo habitual, para que se le notara lacio y no se formaran esos cachitos molestos en las puntas; luchó varios minutos contra ellos en vano.

Cuando se miró al espejo recordó como su padre detestaba verla con esas ropas, le traía demasiados malos y dolorosos recuerdos. La seda de la blusa era demasiado transparente y dejaba ver su flacura, aquella que la hacía parecer recién salida de un campo de concentración. Deseó tener más carnes para atraerlo pero le era imposible lograrlo para las cinco de la tarde. Suspiró con resignación.

Faltaban quince minutos, salió presurosa, cargada de ansiedad; afortunadamente la dirección era dentro del campus y podía caminar.

Edward terminó sus compromisos académicos a las cuatro de la tarde arrepentido por ese arranque de compasión que le hizo invitar a esa chica a su apartamento. Un profesor serio no debería ser compasivo, nunca. En sus manos estaba el futuro de muchos profesionales que tenían que tomar en serio su carrera y su futura vida profesional, ser blando no ayudaría nunca a su propósito, por eso, no se lo permitía mucho, prácticamente nunca.

Pero es que los ojos de esa chica le acabaron todas sus defensas naturales. Normalmente podía ser frío, refugiarse en el conocimiento para imponer barreras emocionales, eso era muy funcional; habitualmente después del sexo podía buscar un libro y explicar que tenía que redactar un informe de investigación o un artículo, y la chica en mención entendía que tenía que marcharse y listo. Con Tanya era más fácil aún, sabía a lo que iba y cuando terminaban, ni siquiera tenía que enviarle mensajes encriptados para que entendiera que prefería dormir solo.

Porque era inútil dejarse sensibilizar por nadie, ¿para qué? ¿Para ser lastimado? Ya no era un molesto adolescente entregando su corazón a cada chica que lo aceptara y lo dejara destrozado, era demasiado mayor para esos juegos; el sexo era una necesidad biológica ineludible, pero amar era un mito, un constructo irracional del ser humano fomentado por los culebrones y las noveluchas rosas. Se podía vivir, disfrutar de esa vida misma y dejar el corazón intacto, como el simple músculo bombeador de sangre que era.

Pero maldición, pensó de nuevo en esos ojos marrones llameantes de un fuego interno que sólo podía salir del alma, un alma en la que no creía, pero esa chica le hacía dudarlo por primera vez.

Era un fuego interior, como una fuerza ineludible que lo había llenado de luz a través de su mirada. Pensó en ese cuerpo delgado y falto de proteínas y se encaminó al supermercado para aprovisionarse con comestibles y darle una cena decente a esa chica. Parecía muy necesitada de ella.

Aún pensaba que había sido un error, pero ya que estaba en ello, al menos esperaba poder apaciguar en algo esa profunda tristeza que palpitaba en medio de ese ímpetu profundo que le había notado. A veces ser profesor era como ser un pedazo de Dios, una nota y se decidía la vida o la muerte académica del estudiante. No era un papel fácil o al que se prestara despiadadamente, pero sabía que su rol alguien debía cumplirlo y finalmente cada estudiante encontraba su destino, algunos odiándolo y otros llenándolo de admiración aún a través de los años, siempre siendo hito en la vida de los demás; para bien o para mal.

Por eso no podía perdonarse haber sido débil esa mañana, pero tampoco podía sofocar su expectación ante verla de nuevo. Quizá todo había sido una ilusión y la chica era tan insulsa como lo pareció al principio. Para su tranquilidad, debía corroborarlo.

Así recuperaría su paz, o por lo menos, su indiferencia habitual.

Ya en su apartamento un suave toque en la puerta lo agitó.

Abrió con lentitud esperando encontrarse con una chica normal, que no le inspirara nada, pero se chocó con unos ojos oscuros e insondables; eran como un abismo profundo para sumergirse en ellos, cosa que lo hizo llenarse de temor.

Mierda, esos ojos, atrayentes e intrigantes, con ese dejo de sufrimiento que siempre había contemplado en los ojos de su propia madre. Eran como hondos agujeros negros, lo absorbían.

Se vio obligado a eludir su mirada para hablar.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Adelante —él hizo un gesto con la mano para permitirle el paso—. ¿Te recibo la chaqueta?

—Claro —le respondió ella ofuscada, quitándosela para entregarla.

Los dedos se cruzaron en un toque sutil por un instante y ella se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? No es obligatorio que me des tu chaqueta, puedes quedártela.

—No, no es frío, quizá estoy un poco nerviosa —nada como ser sincero ante los momentos difíciles, especialmente cuando no podía disimular.

—¿Nerviosa? Desde que no sigas con el pánico de esta mañana, Bella. Por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Claro que sí, profesor Cullen; al fin y al cabo, es mi nombre, ¿no?

—Cierto, entonces tú también, por favor, llámame Edward; al fin y al cabo, es mi nombre, ¿no?

—No sé… creo que le debo cierto respeto, usted es mi profesor.

—Digamos que técnicamente ya no soy tu profesor, ya terminó nuestra última clase.

—Bueno, puede ser, igual de hecho ya casi no estudio en la universidad, Edward… —prácticamente susurró su nombre, perturbada.

Llamarlo por su nombre era llegar a un grado de familiaridad insospechado.

—Eso lo veremos, precisamente debemos hablar de ello, pero más tarde. Preparé una cena.

—¿Cena a las cinco de la tarde?

—Rara vez tengo compañía para cenar, debo aprovecharla a la hora que sea. Aunque a decir verdad, es más bien un almuerzo tardío, estuve muy ocupado para comer antes. Preparé espaguetis, espero sean de tu agrado.

—Yo tenía el estómago revuelto como para almorzar, también será mi almuerzo tardío.

Él suspiró como diciendo "me lo imaginaba", pero sólo le sonrió.

Ella inspiró en el ambiente el olor de la salsa boloñesa y se le hizo agua la boca. Mientras se sentaba en el amplio y mullido sofá que él le señaló se detuvo a mirarlo concienzudamente. Tenía una ropa informal que nunca antes le había visto, esa cruda formalidad de las clases de periodismo investigativo era a veces tan insufrible, no había imaginado lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Por Dios, con esa ropa informal se veía tan insoportablemente atrayente. Supo que si él llegara a tocarla quizá ella se desintegraría de inmediato.

Había escuchado sobre la combustión espontánea, pero no de la desintegración espontánea. Ella sería sin duda, el primer ser humano en sufrirla. Qué vergonzoso.

Aunque si llegara a ocurrir, la naturaleza misma de desintegrarse haría que no tuviera que ver el tamaño de su vergüenza. ¿A qué tipo de cielo se iría tras ser desintegrado?

Una voz amable la devolvió súbitamente al planeta tierra.

—¿Bella?

—Ah, lo siento, me distraje un poco.

—Parece que vives en un mundo de fantasía, ¿por eso no aprendiste nada en mi clase?

—Sé que no lo parece y no tengo pruebas de ello, pero aprendí mucho en su clase. Es usted un profesor maravilloso.

—Gracias, aunque los halagos generalmente me resbalan, te lo agradezco.

—No fue mi intención halagarlo, sólo decir la verdad.

Él se encogió de hombros con cierta decepción, se auto reconoció en silencio que su respuesta era de falsa modestia. Se dirigió a la gran cocina que se veía perfectamente desde la sala, para completar la ensalada.

Bella se levantó y recorrió con curiosidad la sala del amplio apartamento, lo más interesante era el gigantesco mueble lleno de libros y cds; tenía muchos temas de periodismo, pero también mucha literatura, especialmente libros policiacos y de misterio.

Aunque quería hablar de sus lecturas, de su carrera, de tantas cosas, ella se volvió a mirarlo y le preguntó directa, franca, sin tapujos:

—¿Por qué me ha citado aquí? No lo entiendo; yo fracasé, usted debería haber obrado en consecuencia.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, no habitúo dar oportunidades, Bella; lo sabes bien. Pero algo me dice que sabes más de lo que expresas, y esta mañana estabas tan asustada.

—Lo siento tanto, no es que quiera perder la asignatura, es que me siento mal. De seguro muchos de mis compañeros quisieran la oportunidad que me brinda ahora.

—No creas que te lo dejaré fácil, si cambio tu nota deberás merecerlo, lucharlo.

Ella suspiró.

—Sudaré sangre si es necesario….

—No creo que tengas que llegar a tanto. No soy un hombre intuitivo, Bella; me muevo por la razón, por las causas y los efectos; pero hay algo enigmático en que estés aquí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no puedo explicar algo, así que mejor cenemos. Luego hablaremos de tu futuro.

Ella ayudó a poner la mesa intrigada, sobre todo por el empeñoso silencio en que él se sumió después de esas palabras, y por primera vez lo vio de una manera diferente, algo completamente inesperado: le pareció vulnerable, ¿se estaría volviendo loca?

El fuerte, sereno y serio, circunspecto profesor Cullen, le esquivaba la mirada; esos ojos suyos, verdes y cargados de sensualidad, la evitaban. ¿Era desagrado por su figura menuda y tan delgada? Él mismo lo había dicho, parecía preferir a las chicas con más carnes.

Él sirvió dos platos abundantes acompañados de ensalada y continuó en su silencio, se sentaron ante el bonito comedor de madera pulida.

Ella le buscó los ojos, hasta que finalmente los encontró, y él el regaló una sonrisa.

—Para necesitar compañía para cenar no parece muy dispuesto a compartir el rato….

—Lo siento, me entretuve pensando en cómo solucionar tu tema con mi clase —mintió descaradamente.

Mintió porque estaba ensimismado pensando en cómo esa presencia femenina le calmaba. Su mente tenía un ritmo vertiginoso, siempre, sus neuronas funcionaban al tope analizando, creando, escribiendo, investigando, adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos; pero ella había logrado que su mente entrara en una frecuencia RAM, la razón se relajaba y era su cuerpo el que reaccionaba con bienestar, alerta, atento al más leve roce de su mirada para imbuirse de placer.

Placer físico, sí, pero más que eso. Un placer indescifrable que se cernía sobre su ser, como ondas de magnífico rocío en un día caluroso, su mente dio un giro tenebroso cuando pudo darle una denominación, era como una especie de placer emocional.

Mierda, esa chica tenía algo especial. Horror, era peligrosa, amenazaba su protegida soledad, su independencia, su libertad.

Era mejor deshacerse de ella.

Pero antes, debía obrar con método, como en cualquier investigación periodística, ahondar en los hechos, descubrir

verdades, saber por qué esa chica, precisamente esa, le producía esas sensaciones indefinibles.

—¿Vives sola, o con tus padres?

—Sola, mi madre murió hace unos años y mi padre es Jefe de Policía en un pequeño pueblo del norte del país.

—¿Y además de estudiar, trabajas?

—No se me da bien hacer varias cosas al tiempo, y los horarios de estudio no me han permitido trabajar, vivo solamente con la asignación que me envía mi padre; pero me alcanza, no necesito lujos y no gasto en fiestas o banalidades.

—¿No sales a divertirte?

—Me divierto, pero no con fiestas.

—¿Y los hombres? ¿Tienes novio? —le fue inevitable preguntarle.

Ella le miró indecisa.

—¿De verdad quiere saberlo? No lo entiendo, yo no podría preguntarle sobre sus mujeres, o sobre la doctora Denali.

—Pregunta si quieres, pero antes dame una respuesta.

Ella dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa ya satisfecho su apetito, y suspiró.

—De novios, nada… ¿será parte del perfil de admisión de la universidad que los tipos sean unos idiotas? ¿O será mi generación, que salió perdiendo en cuanto a masculinidad se refiere? Nadie me interesa, y no soy de relaciones ocasionales. ¿Y usted? ¿Con la doctora Denali entonces?

—Yo si soy de relaciones ocasionales, de hecho, no he tenido ninguna que fuera más que eso. Y la doctora Denali no es una excepción.

—Entonces, sólo sexo…

—Exacto, ¿para qué más?

—No me interesa cambiarle su visión de la mujer o de las relaciones, profesor Cullen, perdón… Edward.

—Lo sé. Igual, si lo intentaras, no lo lograrías —¿O sí? Se preguntó con cierto pánico.

Ella le miró de una forma tan especial, que por un momento creyó derribadas todas sus barreras. Sólo una vez en su vida se había planteado la posibilidad de ver a una mujer más que como una fuente de placer físico, y esa vez era ese preciso instante.

'Recuerda, es mejor deshacerse de ella', se repetía.

—Sé que sería un esfuerzo inútil —completó ella con algo de sarcasmo.

Él terminó también su comida, dándole vueltas al tenedor.

—Te haré una nueva pregunta ahora mismo, al todo o nada. Lo tomas o lo dejas, y listo, sabremos cual será tu futuro.

Ella respiró profundo.

—Espere, me siento como en un pelotón de fusilamiento. Primero déjeme agradecerle por el almuerzo tardío, fue delicioso. Ahora —respiró profundo de nuevo—, pregunte.

Él recogió los platos meditando y los dejó en el fregadero. Sirvió café recién preparado y le pasó una taza, indicándole el sofá. Ambos abandonaron sus tazas en la mesilla baja que había al frente.

—Ponte cómoda.

Vaya, él se atrevía a pedirle que se pusiera cómoda, como si fuera tan fácil; ella se sintió exasperada y habló, finalmente se sentía como si ya no tuviera nada que perder.

—Edward, ¿es usted consciente de que esto es una tortura? Su forma de evaluar debe haber ocasionado más de un ataque cardiaco, se sufre con ello, ¿sabe?

—Es mi deber ser estricto, formamos periodistas rigurosos, éticos, que no se conformen con medias tintas y no vendan su postura al medio que les ofrezca más dinero; no puedo tener compasión.

—Pero la está teniendo conmigo, ¿qué le ha hecho romper así con sus principios?

Edward se sentó a su lado en el sofá, muy pensativo, la mirada de ella ardía buscando una respuesta ante sus evidentes contradicciones; se decía nada compasivo pero se había apiadado de ella.

Él se cuestionaba prácticamente lo mismo, había dicho que no le interesaba su cuerpo y no la había citado en su apartamento por ello, pero también era mentira; teniéndola allí, tan cerca, aspirando su limpio aroma a jabón perfumado, se dio cuenta de que sí, la había citado allí por eso. También por eso.

¿Para qué engañarse?

Quería su cuerpo. Y lo peor, quería mucho más que eso. Pero primero, antes de todo lo demás, su cuerpo. Así, flacucho, con esos senos pequeños que se vislumbraban a través de la delgada blusa, con ese torso y esa cintura que él fácilmente rodearía con sus manos, con esos ojos de miedo, de terror, de los que quería con su lengua sorber el dolor, las lágrimas que alguna vez hubiera llorado.

¿Para qué ser hipócrita? Ahora que sabía lo que quería, sabía que lo tendría.

No respondió con palabras, sin darle tiempo a una reacción de huida la tomó de la mano y atrajo hacia su pecho, se figuraba que él era fuerte y ella débil, que fácilmente la subyugaría. Pero al primer roce también se sintió subyugado, era como si fuera víctima de su propio invento.

Y ella con un gemido permitió que él se apoderara de sus labios, despiadado, sin compasión.

Porque si lo acusaba de haber sido compasivo con ella, ahora le demostraba que se había equivocado, y que por más pequeña que fuera, o joven, o triste, el beso era tan invasivo como sólo un ser tan despiadado como él podía ofrecer.

Sus feromonas masculinas completarían la tarea.

Y la despojó tan fácilmente de su blusa.

Y la recostó tan fácilmente sobre el amplio sofá.

Y había sido tan fácil apoderarse hambrientamente de sus senos con la boca, como si nunca hubiera probado tal manjar.

Maldita fuera, ¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué no se había deshecho de ella? ¿Por qué la retenía en medio de sus brazos, desnudándola y succionando su lengua, lamiendo sus ojos, su rostro, su cuello, sus pezones erguidos, cuando esa mañana no era más que una insulsa estudiante? ¿Y sería capaz, a cambio de sexo, de cambiarle su destino? ¿De cambiarle esa calificación sólo porque sabía delicioso y porque su lengua era rugosa y húmeda, y tocarla con la suya era una sensación culmen, o porque al momento de abrirle la cremallera de los pantalones y tocar ansioso su sexo, éste ya estaba tan humedecido, tanto que estaba lista prácticamente para recibirlo?

Sí, era capaz, en ese momento de sublime locura, de notable estupidez, de increíble idiotez, era capaz. Era capaz de darle el mundo, el cielo, el infierno si acaso, ¿por qué no una buena nota?

Ella estaba perdida entre sus besos y caricias, él era agresivo y ella hubiera preferido que fuera tierno. Él era posesivo y no la dejaba acariciar sino que la tocaba con intensidad, con ímpetu sobrehumano; no era delicado, no era en efecto, compasivo, se lo había mostrado y sabía que su reacción debía ser rechazarlo, dejarlo de lado e irse; a la mierda la nota, a la mierda la universidad, a la mierda el profesor más venerado de la Facultad, pero no pudo. Era agradablemente invasivo, ella no podía permitirse dejarlo ir, dejar que la soltara o huir.

Adoró su ímpetu, su fogosidad que despertaba la de ella. Le permitió desnudarla completamente y él milagrosamente en medio de su frenesí logró deshacerse también de su propia camisa para permitirle por fin a ella acariciar su pecho ansiosamente. De pronto se abrió raudo la cremallera de los pantalones y dejó salir su sexo, hinchado, humedecido por el líquido pre seminal, y aún sabiendo que era cruel con ella, hasta consigo mismo, trató de serenar su mente para hacer una tardía pregunta.

—¿Me lo permites, Bella? Por favor….

Era absurdo, la tenía allí, desnuda, con su húmeda vagina a punto de ser penetrada por su pene, ¿y todavía le pedía permiso, a estas alturas, cuando la excitación le nublaba la razón y le era imposible tomar una decisión adulta, informada, consensuada y consentida?

Ella se rió con impaciencia, ya era tarde, no podían volver a atrás. Lo tenía clarísimo. Pero él necesitaba una afirmación que aliviara su conciencia y ella sentía que no podía negársela.

—Hazlo… —le respondió ella, con voz perdida, anhelante.

Él la embistió con fuerza, se profundizó en sus entrañas y absorbió con los labios y la lengua su grito de dolor. Él mismo gritó en su conciencia plena, momentánea, de lo que había hecho y de lo que ese grito significaba. Se contuvo porque lo mínimo que quería procurarle después de lo que le había quitado, era un orgasmo. La embistió en un ángulo conocido, aquel que le rozaba el clítoris y de pronto el dolor de ella se convirtió en gemidos de placer, en gemidos que la hacían apretarse contra ese pene que la frotaba embriagadoramente por dentro, en gemidos que la hicieron retorcerse cuando llegó a un clímax nuevo, sacudidor de paradigmas, mucho más fuerte que el que siempre se había procurado con sus propias manos.

Él corazón de él se aceleró así como su respiración, las contracciones del vientre de ella le succionaron su propio orgasmo y eyaculó con fuerza dentro de ella, con un grito gutural que lo llenó de placer y de espanto al mismo tiempo.

Salió de ella y el hilito de sangre mezclado con semen que siguió a su salida le estrelló contra la cruda realidad.

Por Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Le había hecho daño.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él se alejaba mesándose con desesperación los cabellos, la miró, avergonzado.

—Lo siento —aunque la sensación todavía viva del placer disfrutado era tan intensa que no estuvo seguro de decir la verdad, pero era un hecho que él prácticamente la había forzado, y que había sido su primera vez.

Y que ella claramente le había dicho que no era chica para relaciones ocasionales.

—No fue sólo culpa tuya —y ella recordó todos los momentos en que pensó en él lujuriosamente, desde que lo había conocido cuatro meses atrás. No, el asunto había sido de los dos, sin duda.

Pero él no pudo creerle.

Ella se sentía extasiada por el placer compartido, él la había tocado, mucho más que tocado y ella, sorpresivamente, no se había desintegrado; estaba allí, completa, entera, en ese sofá, queriendo más, mucho más.

Con esfuerzo preguntó por la ubicación del baño y se fue corriendo, tímida en su desnudez; él la siguió y le entregó la blusa para que se sintiera más cómoda. Salió con toda la dignidad que pudo, solamente con la blusa puesta, especialmente sonrojada después de rememorar en su mente lo que acababa de pasar e intimidada y atraída al mismo tiempo por esa desnudez que él exhibía sin vergüenza.

Pero no tan intimidada como para no saber que no aceptaría nada en compensación por lo que había pasado entre ellos, esa idea era aterradora.

—Ahora ni se te ocurra colocarme una buena nota, sentiría como si la hubiera obtenido a cambio de sexo, y no soy una prostituta.

—No es a cambio de sexo, ni en resarcimiento por él, es por…

—Nada lo justificaría ahora.

Edward se puso rígido y la miró a los ojos, si ella por lo menos no conservaba su cupo en la universidad, su participación en el juego habría sido para perderlo todo. No era justo. Y por Dios, tampoco era un juego; ya no.

—Hagamos una cosa —le expresó mientras con ternura la tomaba en brazos y la conducía a su habitación—: ya conoces la dinámica, yo pregunto, tu respondes y luego yo contrapregunto. Si lo haces mal, nada que hacer; si lo haces bien, tendrás la nota que mereces.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello sintiendo su cálido torso y sonrió ante su insistencia, aspirado su grato aroma.

—Está bien —aún era raro, pero no tan aterrador como pensó al principio.

Él buscó en su mente la pregunta más rebuscada, la más insólita que pudiera habérsele ocurrido referente a los temas de su clase y la pronunció mientras la metía debajo de las sábanas de su cama.

Ella, con una fluidez mental producto quizá de la alegría que la embargaba, contestó sin tapujos, con seguridad y confianza, y acertadamente.

El sonreía mientras contrapreguntaba.

Y ella contestó de nuevo, apuntando exactamente al tema y tratándolo de la forma como él quería que fuera.

—¡Por Dios! Si que sabes.

—Claro que sé —le dijo ella con orgullo, siendo abrazada y abrazando, mientras él se metía con ella bajo las sábanas.

—Sabiendo que sabes, como te lo dije, mereces una buena nota, y que conste que igual sería si no hubiéramos tenido sexo. Era la pregunta más difícil que podía plantearte, no puedes dudar ahora de que tu nota es por mérito propio.

—¿Entonces, tengo la mejor calificación?

—La mejor, en todo.

—Aún me queda la duda, Edward, por favor, ¿fue por el sexo?

—No. Esta mañana estabas muy nerviosa para hacerlo bien, ahora diste respuesta a la pregunta y a la contrapregunta impecablemente, por eso pasaste mi asignatura, es lo que importa. ¿Acaso siempre tendrás la duda de las razones?

—Siempre.

—Créeme, no lo dudes.

La besó con lentitud y ternura despojándola con habilidad de nuevo de su blusa, de alguna manera presintiendo que esa mujer era "_ella_", la única que había hecho tambalear y caer sus cimientos, la única que le había llevado al borde de la locura, la única que había minado al cien por ciento su autocontrol.

Era única. Y él, con el tiempo, podría sacar ese dolor latente de sus ojos, lo sabía.

Y no le permitiría escapar de su abrazo, nunca. Sobre eso él no tenía dudas, ni ella.

**FIN**

_**Ésta historia la escribí como original pero como siempre vivo pensado en Edward y Bella, quería verlos a ellos en esta situación.**_

_**Espero que les guste, y que amerite review.**_

_**Como original ésta historia ganó el reto de Cunning Angel de historias sobre la relación profesor alumna, el premio fue un hermoso trailler de mi historia DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS, que pueden ver en mi perfil.**_

_**Si lees, gracias: si comentas, mejor.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


End file.
